


Patience

by starsinger



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinger/pseuds/starsinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers ahead! Luke had perfected waiting. Now the wait was over, and his patience rewarded. Don’t own them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

Luke had seen death, destruction and devastation many times in his life. First he saw the aftermath of his family, Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen, dead at the hands of Imperial Stormtroopers. Then he witnessed the finishing touches of Alderaan after the Death Star had destroyed it. The list would go on: two Death Stars, Hoth, Bespin, and his rebuilding of the Jedi order after so many years. The last broke his heart. Betrayal by his own nephew sat at the center of it all.

Luke knew though, that some day, somehow, someone would cause a stirring in the Force great enough to oppose those who walked the Dark Side. He had seen it. He knew it was coming. The last few days, he had felt it. It was finally coming. He felt Han’s death and felt his own sorrow over it, and that of Leia’s grief. A grief that lay in her own son as well. Still, he waited. Artoo had a part of the key and his old friend would know when it was time to release the last part of the puzzle as well.

This day, something drew him outside. A faint noise in the distance not caused by the birds or the sea animals on this mostly water world so completely different from the desert planet where he grew up. He peered out and saw the object that caused the noise. He sighed, it was the Millennium Falcon. He could sense Chewie and Artoo aboard. There was another, the one he was waiting for, on board too.

Luke turned his back to the stairs winding their way up the cliff side to his abode. His cloak covered his head, his mechanical hand resting by his side. Then, he felt the eyes on his back, and heard the heavy breathing as the person stopped. A young woman he gathered from his senses. Slowly, he turned to face her, hood partially covering his face. She stared at him, defiantly, before holding out an object in front of her. It was his father’s lightsaber, thought lost over Bespin when he lost his hand.

Luke pulled back the hood and gazed back. This was the one, the one he and the galaxy had been waiting for. At long last the balance would be restored.

 


End file.
